we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchandise
Princess Daisy has been the subject of many derivative products. This page aims to list all the merchandise related to Daisy. Dolls Only two official plushies of Daisy have been released, both by the company Sanei. Sanei has released several Super Mario characters as plush dolls. The first Daisy plush was released in later 2012/early 2013 alongside Birdo, Dry Bones, and Kamek. The second Daisy plush was released in late 2014 as part of the Super Mario All-Star Collection, where she was released alongside several other popular characters. The Super Mario All-Star Collection Daisy is a little taller than the original Sanei Daisy plush. 719P5DRxVNL._SL1257_.jpg|Sanei's first Daisy plush 71o9XVxYp8L._SL1500_.jpg|Super Mario All-Stars Collection Daisy plush Figurines Two finger puppets of Daisy have been released. Bandaï created a set of finger puppets based on characters from Super Mario Land. Daisy is one of the nine finger puppets included in the set. This is one of the only figurines featuring Daisy in her classic design. A second finger puppet of Daisy was released for the release of Mario Party 5. Tumblr_m9352klRkQ1rrftcdo1_1280.jpg|Super Mario Land Finger Puppet Set ClassicDaisyFingerPuppet.jpg|Daisy finger puppet from the Super Mario Land Finger Puppet Set DaisyMP5FingerPuppet.jpg|Mario Party 5 Daisy finger puppet The Japanese company Furuta has released buildable figurines of Mario characters which are obtained from chocolate eggs. Daisy was featured in the second set of figures. This figure was later re-released in a repeat set which featured a handful of figures from the first two sets of figures. Daisy was featured in a series of Mario figurines by Popco and Goldie. She was released in 2009 in the second set. Oddly, Daisy was released before Peach, who was released in the third set. This Daisy figure has been re-released multiple times. Originally released in a red blister package with Mario on it, the figure has also been released in a green, Luigi variant blister package. Daisy has also been released alongside the Shy Guy figure in a tin. The tin also has been released in the red Mario packaging and the green Luigi packaging. The Daisy figure was also released alongside the rest of the Popco/Goldie second set of Mario figures: Mario, Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Lakitu. The official Daisy amiibo was released on the 4th of November in 2016. In North America, the Daisy amiibo was released on the same day as Mario Party Star Rush. F37ca233fba2013f8d0ddbee031ec006.jpg|Furuta Daisy figurine DaisyShyGuytin.jpg|Popco and Goldie's official Daisy figure with Shy Guy PopcoMarioSeries2.jpg|Popco/Goldie Series 2 figurines Daisy amiibo.png|Nintendo's official Daisy amiibo MarioKeychains.JPG|Daisy keychain DSC01857.jpg|Daisy with the other amiibo Daisy has received a few different Mario Kart figures over the years. A Mario Kart DS Daisy pullback figure was released alongside several of the other racers. A Nintendo World Store set for Mario Kart Wii also featured Daisy. A separate Mario Kart Wii set in Japan also released Daisy in both her Standard Kart and her Standard Bike. MKDSfigures.jpg|Mario Kart DS figure 51HIJAW2KvL.jpg|Mario Kart Wii figure MKWJapaneseDaisyfigure.jpg|Mario Kart Wii figure Daisybikefigure.jpg|Mario Kart Wii figure MKWMarioKartset.jpg K'nex released a Daisy figure in the Super Mario K'nex blind bags back in 2013. She was part of Series 2, where she was the rarest figure in the set and was limited to 2 figures per box. She was later released as a repeat figure in the Series 6 blind bags, again as one of the rarer figures. The K'nex Daisy is not available in any K'nex building sets, and can only be obtained in blind bags. $_57.jpg|Daisy Knex Series 2 and 6 figure Baby Daisy got her own figure too. This figure was only released in Japan though. Baby Daisy figure.jpg Baby Daisy figure2.jpg Cards Five Daisy amiibo cards have been released for Mario Sports Superstars on the Nintendo 3DS. The cards are random in each pack similar to the Animal Crossing amiibo card sets and trading card games. A set of trading cards for Mario Kart Wii were released back in 2008. Both Daisy and Baby Daisy were featured on their own trading cards. A card of Daisy based on Super Mario Land was released, but not much is known about it. A Hanafuda card of Daisy has been released, and is part of a set alongside Peach, Rosalina, and Toadette. Mario Trump card decks were released for the Super Mario's 25th and 30th anniversary. Daisy is featured in three of the decks. She is one of the Queen cards in one deck and is on one of the "2" cards in the other two decks. A set of UNO Cards with a Super Mario theme was released in Japan. Daisy is present in this set on the card number 6. DaisyTradingCard.PNG|Daisy's Mario Kart Wii card BabyDaisyTradingCard.PNG|Baby Daisy's Mario Kart Wii card Daisy card.jpg 200px-MH Mar 3.png|Hanafuda Daisy card NAP-02 Clubs 2.png NAP-03 Hearts 2.png NAP-05 Hearts Queen.png USM Red 6.png USM Yellow 6.png USM Green 6.png USM Blue 6.png Daisyamiibocard.jpg|Daisy's Horse Racing amiibo Card Golf.jpg|Daisy's Golf amiibo Card Soccer.jpg|Daisy's Soccer amiibo Card Tennis card.jpg|Daisy's Tennis amiibo Card Baseball.jpg|Daisy's Baseball amiibo Card Board Games A Super Mario Chess set was released by USAopoly. Daisy is one of the Bishops on Mario's team alongside Peach. 1983241_.jpg.size-285_maxheight-285_square-true.jpg $_57_(1).jpg|Daisy figurine from the Super Mario Chess WP 20170114 024.jpg WP 20170114 023.jpg In 2017, USAopoly will be releasing a game called Super Mario Level-Up! Daisy appears on the box for the game and is also one of the 13 game pieces available. Super Mario Level-Up!.jpg Posters Several Mario posters have been released over the years. Daisy has been featured on a few different posters. MarioPoster1.jpg MarioPoster2.jpg MarioPoster2D.jpg Other Daisy has appeared alongside Peach on Nintendo DS and 3DS accessories. S-l1600.jpg PeachDaisyDSCase.jpg Daisy has also been featured in the Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros released for the 30th Anniversary of Super Mario Brothers, which was released in Japan. The encyclopedia covers every mainstream Mario platform released at the time, including the first two Super Mario Land games. Various characters and enemies who have appeared throughout the Super Mario platformers have short bios about them. Daisy's bio translates to: "Very young princess of Sarasaland. There she was kidnapped by a villain called Tatanga." EncylopediaSMBCover.jpg Tumblr nx5s9cLuXh1s3uawvo9 r1 1280.jpg Daisy is also featured in the Year of Luigi Memorial Book. Various different Mario characters appear in the book, including Daisy. Daisy appears in the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2017 on one of the pages with Peach in their artwork from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. IMG 0566.jpg IMG 0564.jpg The company Moschino has released Mario products. One of their products is a pouch bag which features Daisy on it alongside Peach and Rosalina. SuperMoschino.jpg Jo-Ann Fabrics has released several fabric designs based on Nintendo and its various characters, ranging from Mario, Donkey Kong, The Legend of Zelda, and Pokemon. Several of their Mario fabric designs feature Daisy on them. Daisy is featured on at least four of the Mario fabric designs. One of these designs features several different Mario characters, and Daisy can be seen beside Peach. Another design features the heads of most of the characters on the other fabric (Except Toad, Rosalina, and Lakitu. Yoshi and Wario are not seen on the image shown). The pink fabric features Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette, and a pink Yoshi. The Mario Kart 8 fabric features Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Toad. MarioCharacterFabric.jpg|Mario Character Group fabric CharacterHeadFabric.jpg|Mario Character Heads fabric PrincessPackedFabric.jpg|Mario girls fabric MK8Fabric.jpg|Mario Kart 8 fabric Daisy appears on a newer Mario backpack with the usual 2D artwork of her being used. Along with the other characters on the backpack, the Daisy art is used multiple times on the backpack. This backpack is available at Target stores. MarioBackpack.jpg|Mario Backpack A set of Super Mario-themed Hot Wheels set released at Walmart stores across the United States in 2016. While there is no Daisy-themed Hot Wheels car, Daisy appears on the packaging for the Mario Hot Wheels car. A limited offer from Nintendo UK allowed people who pre-ordered Mario Sports Superstars to receive a bag featuring the artwork of the game box, which features Daisy. An official Heat Changing Mug based on the Game Boy exclusive to ThinkGeek's website. It depicts the scene from Super Mario Land where Mario rescues Daisy. It normally shows a blank screen, but adding liquid to the mug will show the scene from the Super Mario Land game. Game Boy Mug.png Hover Cover (https://hovercover.co/) is a cover designer for the Nintendo Switch. Multiple high quality designs made of vinyl wraps exist now, and Peach and Daisy got their own one! PEACHDAISY_front_1024x1024.jpg PEACHDAISY_back_1024x1024.jpg Daisy appears on the cover of several Mario Party strategy guides. $_57 mp3.JPG|The Mario Party 3 strategy guide JP.JPG|The Japanese Mario Party 3 strategy guide Mario-Party-4-Nintendo-Gamecube-Strategy-Guide-Players.jpg|The Mario Party 4 strategy guide 5100EYVCHVL large.jpeg|The Japanese Mario Party 6 strategy guide $_57 mp7.JPG|The Japanese Mario Party 7 strategy guide Mario-Party-9-Nintendo-Wii-Prima-Official-Strategy.jpg|The Mario Party 9 strategy guide In a five-pack of Mario character socks for women, Daisy is one of the five characters to appear on a pair of socks. Mario Socks.jpg Unofficial Merchandise/Bootlegs The Super Mario series in general is a common target by bootleggers and counterfeiters. Bootlegs are generally not considered fan-made items, as bootlegs are usually made to try and rip people off and not buy the original products. Daisy herself is a frequent Mario character used for bootlegged Mario merchandise. The most common Daisy bootlegs are Daisy plushies and poor looking figures, most of which are just recolors of a Peach figure. A set of weird-looking Mario figures features Daisy, where she is just a recolor of the unofficial Peach figure also seen here. There are also various other characters in this "set" of figures that are not seen in the image below. A few bootleg plushies of Daisy exist. One certain Daisy plush has a similar design to the Mario Party 5 Peach plush, and the plush has a derpy-looking face. This bootleg Daisy plush is commonly sold alongside bootleg Peach (based on the official MP5 plush) and Bootleg Rosalina plushies. Bootlegs of the Sanei Daisy plush also exist. It is of a lower quality of the official Sanei plush, and usually has a New Super Mario Bros. U tag. HTB1e5WAHpXXXXalXXXXq6xXFXXXk.jpg bootleg daisy plush.jpg|A bootleg Daisy plush next to a bootleg Peach plush BootlegDaisyPlushies.jpg|Bootleg Daisy plushies in different sizes BootlegDaisyPlush.jpg|Bootleg Daisy plush with a NSMBU tag Fan-made Items Like bootlegs, fan-made items are not official, but they are instead made by fans, unlike bootleggers. For Iphone things decorated with Daisy's theme For various Daisy themed T-shirts. Category:Outside Reference Category:Merchandises Category:Amiibo